gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brave
Brave ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der fünften Staffel, Falsche Freunde, und wird von Rachel und Santana gesungen. Santana begleitet Rachel zu ihrem Fotoshooting für das New York-Magazin und beruhigt sie, da sie ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt ist. Anschließend stellt sie sich vor, ebenfalls ein elegantes Kleid zu tragen und singt den Song mit ihr und den Ziegfield-Mädchen, während sie posieren. Das Original stammt von Sara Bareilles aus ihrem dritten Album "The Blessed Unrest" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel mit Santana: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Santana mit Rachel: With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Beide mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Beide: I wanna see you be brave Beide mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Beide: I wanna see you be brave Rachel (mit Santana): Everybody's been there Everybody's been stared down by the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana (mit Rachel): Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live (Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Show me how big your brave is) Rachel mit Santana: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Santana mit Rachel: With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Beide mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Beide : I wanna see you be brave Beide mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Beide: I wanna see you be brave Santana (mit Rachel): Innocence, your history of silence (Won't do you any good) (Did you think it would?) Rachel (mit Santana): Let your words be anything but empty (Why don't you tell them the truth?) Santana mit Rachel: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly, I wanna see you be brave Beide: With what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly Rachel: I wanna see you be brave! Santana mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Rachel: Oo-oo) Santana: I wanna see you be brave! Rachel mit Ziegfield-Mädchen: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Rachel: Oo-oo) Rachel mit Santana: I just want to see you be brave! Ziegfield-Mädchen: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you Beide: I wanna see you be brave Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez